


stupid asahi strikes again

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: asahi and kisumi reconnect on the first day of term
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Kudos: 17





	stupid asahi strikes again

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this the night before my semester started and i didn't upload until now oops. i think i have a knack for uni aus only bc i'm also in college

asahi was  _ not  _ going to be the freshman that was late to his first day of classes. he’s not that stupid, but he had five minutes to get to his first class, and he was on the other end of the campus.

it’s not his fault, he’ll say, even though it was entirely his fault. he went to bed at four o’clock in the morning, and woke up at noon, exactly an hour before his class was going to start. asahi is lucky that he even woke up in the first place, as his phone was ringing incessantly.

“hello?” asahi grumbled into the phone, still groggy.

“you finally woke up! ive been calling you for an hour! asahi, you have class!” his sister, akane, yelled into the phone.

asahi shot up from the bed. “huh?! nee-chan?!”

“i was just calling to wake you up,” akane says. “now, hurry up if you don’t wanna miss the train.”

she hangs up the phone and asahi gets ready as fast as he can. he ends up falling down the stairs in his rush, but since he doesn’t have time to take care of it right now, he just slaps a bandaid on it and calls it a day.

by some lucky miracle, he makes it to the 12:35 bus and gets to the campus right before his class.

as he sprints to the lecture hall, he notices that an old friend of his is in the room. shigino kisumi, a very talkative person with bright bubblegum pink hair and dazzling purple eyes.

since when did he think of his childhood friend as having “dazzling” eyes?

_ that’s not relevant _ , asahi thinks and takes the spot next to kisumi.

kisumi looks up at him when he takes the spot. “asahi! so nice to see you here!”

“yeah, you too!” asahi stammers.

“this is…” asahi fishes for a sticky note in his jacket. “history 127, right?”

kisumi nods, sighing. “all of the good classes were taken so i had to sign up for this.”

but his demeanor changes quickly when he looks up at asahi. “but then we wouldn’t have met again, so in a way...i’m grateful.”

asahi smiles. he’s pretty grateful too.

the professor strides into the room after that, so their conversation gets cut short.

“welcome to history 146! i’m your professor…” she says into the microphone.

asahi and kisumi turn to each other.

“didn’t you say this was 127?” asahi asks.

kisumi looks at him, also confused. “yeah? my student schedule said this was the room!”

the two of them whip out their phones to look up the room number, and it turns out that their class was in room 109 instead of 106.

asahi slaps kisumi.

“uwah?!” kisumi yelps, rubbing his face. it earns a few glares from some other students. “what was that for?”

“idiot! you should read carefully!” asahi grumbles.

“don’t blame me! you also went into the room!” kisumi says, holding up his hands in surrender.

both of them are flustered.

they’re going to be the students that were both late and horrible with directions on the first day of university.

the two of them scramble to get out of the lecture hall, and into the other one.

asahi sighs in relief when he sees that the professor has not taken roll yet.

“glad we cleared that up already, huh?” kisumi says. “say, asahi, do you wanna go grab coffee with me later after class? only if you don’t have another class after! i know this great place on 5th street, and…” 

it’s nice to see that kisumi is still as bubbly and talkative as ever, but asahi is actually trying to pay attention to the professor right now.

“kisumi, i’d love to hang out later, but i’ll shove your head in if you don’t shut up,” asahi grumbles.

kisumi laughs. “sounds good to me.”

asahi tries hard not to blush at kisumi’s laugh, but fails miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> marutsuke-haru.tumblr.com


End file.
